naruto jeopardy
by supreme-narutard
Summary: naruto playing jeopardy
1. jeopardy with retards

Kyuubi: welcome all to our first episode of naruto jeopardy . please welcome our contastants. First issssss naruto uzumaki

Naruto:I'm gonna win! Believe it!

Kyuubi:and sasuke!

Sasuke: kill itachi!!! Kill itachi!!!

Kyuubi: and sakura!

Sakura: hi sasuke look I'm on tv!

Sasuke: I'm right next to you

Sakura: oh

Kyuubi: shikamaru!

Shikamaru:and why am I here?

Kyuubi:because I have 13 pictures of temari naked

Shikamaru:I'm not a pervert, man

Kyuuni:are you sure cause their all limited edition. Shino and kankuro already bought some.

Shikamaru:WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shino and kankuro: don't ask

Kyuubi:kiba!

Kiba:I'M HIGH ON SODA. SODA SODA SODA SODA SODA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyuubi: and finally, harry potter!

Harry potter: hello, I'm harry potter.

Kyuubi: and now let out jeopardy competition begin!.

Question 1:who is the president of the USA

Narutopushes button Usher!!

Kyuubi: I'm sorry, but your wrong. Naruto is eliminated.

Naruto:damn!!!!!!!!!!

Kyuubi: are you high or something?

Naruto; yes!

Question 2:what is the easiest way to kill gaara?

Kiba; this way! runs off to sunagakure with knife and rifle

Kyuubi:well your right , but your gone so your eliminated.

Question 3:what do you do when your in a studio playing jeopardy with an insane fox, a retarded blondie, a puppy freak high on soda, an obsessed whore, a perverted smart dumbass, and harry potter, with a missing nin ninja named itachi outside the studio picking a fight.

Sasuke; WHAT THE HELL! ITACHI IS OUTSIDE THE STUDIO? runs out of the studio with flamethrower.

Kyuubi:okayyyyyyy lets move on.

Question 4: who's the biggest whore in konoha?

Sakura: that's easy, ino glares at kyuubi watch it…….

Kyuubi:sweats wrong, the answer is um………….you.

Sakura: you u in fat

Sakura: attempts to kill kyuubi

Kyuubi:security!!!!!!!!!!!

security comes and pulls sakura away

Kyuubi:now we have only 2 contestants left:shikamaru and harry potter:

Final question: what is the killing spell that snape used on Dumbledore at book 6.

Shikamaru:shit, my porn sob

Harry potter: avada kadavra!

shikamaru dies

Kyuubi:ummmmmmmmmmm it looks like harry potter is the winner . well congrats harry.please send ideas of questions I can use.

Harry potter: I'm gonna spend it all on porn!!!! Whoo whoo

See you on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

K: Hello everyone welcome to jeopardy part 2. remember that last time harry potter won the competition. This time we have other contestants. please welcome rock lee!

Rock lee: hiyohhhhhhh he's drunk again

K: ummmmmmmmmm well please welcome choji akimichi of the akimichi clan

Choji I'm pleasantly plump!!!!!!!!fat fan girls cheering note: please don't take this as and offense, chubby people

K:and now kakashi hatake!!!!!!!

Kakashi:reading icha icha paradise hi

K: neji hyuuga!

Neji: YOUR DESTINIES ARE TO LOSE TO ME BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

everybody jumping on each other

K:and last but not least…….orochimaru!

Orochimaru: snakey time!(starts dancing)

K:so lets all begin

Question 1:what would happen if the 4th hokage was brought back to life by orochimaru's reincarnation jutsu while orochimaru is drunk after watching and episode of trading spouses with ino on air.

Ino:WTF!

Orochimaru:MASS DESTRUCTION!!!!!!!!!!!

K:correct!

Orochimaru: whoo hoo starts killing random people of 1 minute and 17 seconds.

K:no need for that you naughty boygives lecture

Orochimaru:sobbing

Question 2:who is the number one pop singer in California

Tick tock tick tock

Rock lee: STOP PUTTING PRESSURE ON ME!!!!!!!!!!kills himself

K:okayyyyy now we have on person eliminated.

Question 3:who is the fattest ninja in konoha

Kakashi:sigh….. its obvious that its choji…………….

Choji:WTF!I'M NOT FAT, I'M PLEASANTLY PLUMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi and choji:kills each other

Question 4:does kabuto eat frosted flakes? Give me a reason if he does or not

Neji:OF COURSE HE DOES!!!!

K:why?

Neji:BECAUSE DESTINY FATED HIM TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!runs out of studio and kills random people.

K:its obvious that he's high on marijuana……………take this as a lesson kids and don't take marijuana

K:well it looks like the winner is orochimaru……………..

Orochimaru:yay I win!!!!!!KILLS EVERYONE IN THE STUDIO

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait

hang music plays

Oh wait. If orochimaru killed everyone in the studio means he killed me. if I'm dead then who's writing this?OH SHIT!


	3. jeopardy with even crazier retards

K:yo everyone it's the 3rd part of naruto jeopardy.This is the ¾ part of the story. Yes the next episode is the last.Well this time we have gaara, itachi, hinata, jiraiya, and Scooby doo.Well theres no time for intros so lets move on.

Everyone except hinata:WTF! NO INTROS?

Inner hinata:yes!

Scooby doo:shit I wanna tell them my real name.

K:OMG!

Scooby doo:what?

K:u said a cuss word!

Scooby doo:so what?

K:aren't u on a kids show?

Scooby doo:that's called acting

K:o yeah I knew that.

Question 1:who is itachi's sex partner?

Jiriaya: kisame!

K:correct!

Itachi:wtf!

K;? isn't it

Itachi: NO HE ISN'T! MY **REAL** SEX PARTNER IS DEIDARA!

Everone:00

Itachi:GULP I meanruns out of studio

Gaara:really? I though it was naruto

Everyone else:SICK THOUGHTS

Question 2: solve the problem 54/32x x 453y999999999999 x y

Gaara:52 and 35234234526234562663424452345

Everyone else:oo

K:That's incorrect

Gaara:wtf!

K:The answer is 52 and 35234234526234562663424452346 so u were off by one(check the numbers)

Gaara:nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(suicides)

Question 3: name 1 part of the female reproductive system:

Naruto:what kind of sick question is that?

K:hehehe

Jiraiya:penis!

Everyone:anime fall

K:um no how did u get that wrong?

Jiraiya:but I'm a boy and I have a vegina so girls must have……….OMG!

Jiraiya: another suicide.

K:kkkkkkkkkkk now we're down to hinata and Scooby.

Question 4:what is scooby's real name?

Scooby:?

K:dying of curiosity

Scooby:well if u must know, its(don't bother reading) scooby Montgomery homer peter steve fred peggy narutoad retarded fucker futurama anime shaka boomshakalakalaka aaron nastroik anisomo gagagaga reborn ashiteruze baby bleach DATTABAYO! Kakadaraka nairst doo

Hinata and k:oo

Question 5: name all the cuss words.

Hinata:uhoh!

Scooby doo: yay a easy win. There are yay!

K:no u were off by

Scooby:no how can I miss Scooby snaks!

Hinata:how is that a cuss word?

K:I control this universe remember?

Hinata:oo

Scooby:3rd suicide

K:u win hinata

Hinata:um thnks

See you next chapter!


End file.
